Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to solar-powered equipment and roadway reflectors and delineators. More particularly, and without limitation, the present disclosure relates to a collapsible road delineating apparatus including one or more solar-powered light sources for indicating roadway features.
Background Information
In low visibility conditions, such as fog, clouds, or rain, or at night, drivers often fail to notice roadway features or dangers. To alert drivers to these features or dangers, reflectors are often used. Reflectors passively bounce light back from vehicle headlights to indicate roadway features and obstacles. Because conventional reflectors provide no light sources of their own, such reflectors need bright headlights to work well and are most useful in clear conditions. However, even in the best conditions, reflectors may provide insufficient warning or information to drivers at long distances.
Fog, heavy rain, and/or other weather conditions can make conventional reflectors effectively useless, as they may reflect too little or insufficient light in these conditions. Similarly, if cars have damaged headlights, or if the reflector itself is dirty, the reflector may be insufficient to warn drivers or otherwise be recognized. Moreover, in well-lit construction sites and other areas, reflectors leave barriers all but unmarked, as the small reflection pales in comparison to ambient safety lighting.
Aiming to solve some of these problems, several devices use active light sources to indicate roadway features or dangers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,893 discloses a rechargeable electronic flasher powered by a solar panel and a solar-rechargeable battery. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 8,210,719 discloses a solar-powered indicator for road railings. The devices of these patents use light emitting diodes (LEDs) and passive reflectors to signal road dangers.
Though these devices solve some problems of traditional reflectors, they create others. For example, such indicators may have bulky, voluminous bodies. Shipping such devices can increase costs, as few devices may be packed into a large volume. Further, devices designed for specialty purposes work poorly for other purposes. For example, the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,893 is intended for roadway surfaces. Such devices may work poorly to delineate roadway barriers.